Mitsuketa!
by tenrisakura
Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa bersamanya, ijinkan aku untuk selalu menemaninya dimana pun dia berada. AsuCaga story. OOC. Typo.


Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny by Bandai, Sunrise.

.

.

Mitsuketa!

.

.

 _Di antara hamparan rumput panjang, Warna langit senja sore hari berbaur dengan warna rambut Navy sang pria yang tengah berdiri memandang lautan luas... Kesepian terus melanda dirinya tanpa henti semenjak sang gadis tercinta memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak akan kembali.._.

.

.

Chapter 1

A Strong man?

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Archangel terletak di Ibukota Orb. Rumah sakit ini merupakan satu-satunya yang memiliki peralatan medis terlengkap dan tercanggih. Hampir seluruh pasien dari berbagai daerah diluar kota Orb di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Selain peralatan medis yang sudah modern, Rumah sakit Archangel ditunjang dengan Fasilitas yang membuat Pasien merasa seperti dirumah sendiri, terdapat taman bunga tempat para pasien untuk terapi dengan udara alam yang jauh dari polusi, Tempat Khusus para manula untuk merilekskan diri dan juga taman dilengkapi seluncuran, ayunan dan jenis mainan lainnya untuk pasien anak-anak agar dapat bermain di alam terbuka. Stellar, Auel, Sting merupakan sebagian dari Pasien anak-anak yang dirawat di Rumah sakit Archangel, Sting berumur 8 tahun, Stellar dan Auel berumur 7 tahun. Mereka bertiga sering bermain bersama.

"Bhaaa!! Lihat apa yang ku bawa!? "

"Kyaaaa!!.. Auel jahat!" Stellar menutup matanya di kagetkan Auel yang memegang cacing tanah.

"Hei.. Jangan Begitu.. sakit asma stellar bisa kambuh!" Sting mengambil cacing itu lalu melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

"Haa.. Gak seru kalau stellar belum nangis" Auel membuang muka.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Stellar mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Aaah.. Iya Baiklah aku tidak akan menakutimu" Auel merasa bersalah.

"Bukan itu.."

"Lalu?" tanya Sting.

Stellar menunjuk ke atas pohon "Balon ku terlepas saat Auel mengagetkanku".

Mereka menongak keatas melihat balon Stellar tersangkut di batang pohon setinggi 4 meter diatas mereka.

"Tinggi juga yah.. Hehehe" Auel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Stellar bingung.

"Aaah.. Itu Cagalli!" tunjuknya setelah melihat seorang gadis keluar dari pintu rumah sakit yang terhubung dengan taman.

"Heii!! Cagalli!! Cagalli!!" Sontak ketiga pasien kecil bersorak ala cherleaders memanggil gadis bernama Cagalli itu.

Menyadari namanya dipanggil, ia segera sedikit berlari menghampiri para pasien kecil.

"Ada apa? Bukannya Kalian sudah harus dikamar masing-masing?"

"Balon Stellar tersangkut di Pohon, Cagalli" Ungkap Sting.

Mereka kembali melihat keatas pohon. Balon yang semula tersangkut dibatang pohon mulai bergeser karena hembusan angin.

"Balonku.." Stellar terlihat sedih.

"Jangan Menangis.. Akan aku ambilkan. Setelah itu kalian harus kembali ke kamar. Oke?" Cagalli tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ookeeee!!!" Seru para pasien kecil.

Cagalli perlahan-lahan memanjat, ia tahu memiliki berat badan standart berharap tidak akan jatuh. Didapatnya batang pohon arah tempat balon tersangkut ia bergerak perlahan-lahan, kaki kanan nya dipindahkan ke batang cabang yang sedikit rapuh, ia terus berusaha menggapai balon yang berjarak 5cm dengan jari tangannya. Sedikit lagi..

"Da.. DAPAT!!!"

"Awas Cagalli!!" Auel melihat kaki Cagalli bergerak dari batang pohon yang dipanjatnya langsung terseret jatuh ke bawah. Segera Para pasien kecil berlarian menghampiri Cagalli.

"Cagalli kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Stellar khawatir.

"Ukh.." Cagalli membuka matanya, sadar bahwa harusnya dia merasakan sakit setelah jatuh dari Pohon tapi tidak begitu sakit seperti ada yang memegangnya. Ya.. Dia sadar ada yang menangkapnya.

 _Huh? Kursi roda?_ Pikirnya.

Dilihat nya dia berada diatas kursi roda lalu sadar ada tangan yang memegang bahunya dan ia menoleh menemukan wajah seorang pria dengan jarak 10cm tepat di wajahnya. Pria berambut Navy, memiliki beberapa luka di kepala tertutup plester dan Matanya tertutup perban seperti telah mengalami kecelakaan parah.

"Apa kau sudah puas berdiam diri diatasku? Cepat turun sebelum kakiku akan diamputasi karena berat badanmu!" Perintahnya.

"Aaah.. Maaf!!" Wajah Cagalli bersemu merah, perlahan dia turun dari pangkuan pria yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Akan kupanggilkan dokter" tanya Cagalli khawatir.

"Tidak perlu.. Pergilah!" Perintahnya Tegas.

"Hei.. Ada apa?!" Seorang Dokter berlari dari kejauhan.

"Dokter Mwu.. Tadi Cagalli panjat ke pohon untuk mengambil balon milik Stellar tapi Cagalli jatuh dan ditangkap oleh paman itu" Stellar menjelaskan kejadiannya lalu menunjuk sang pria yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Pa.. Paman?!" terbentuk sebuah urat kekesalan di dahi sang pria.

Dokter Mwu mendekati pria tersebut memeriksa bagian Paha hingga kakinya "Kau baik-baik saja athrun? Ayo kuantar kau kembali kekamar" Pria bernama athrun itu terlihat kesal, ia hanya diam mengikuti perintah sang dokter.

"Kalian seharusnya di kamar untuk tidur siang, masuklah kalau tidak, kalian tidak boleh bermain dengan Paman Markio besok"

Glek!.. "Si.. SIAP PAK!!" Serentak mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah sakit mendengar ancanaman dokter Mwu.

"Kau juga Masuklah Cagalli, apa perlu aku memasang infusmu yang sudah kulepas tadi pagi?" sambil menatap Cagalli tajam.

"A..aa.. Si.. Siap laksanakan" Balas Gadis berambut Golden itu.

Ia menatap Dokter Mwu membantu sang pria yang sudah menolongnya dengan mendorong kursi rodanya masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Cagalli POV.

 _Ssssrrrrrh..!!_

Hujan?

Sudah kuduga, awan mendung yang berkumpul siang tadi akhirnya menurunkan air hujan yang sudah di bendung berjam-jam. Kuarahkan Pandanganku kembali disekiling kamar.

Sunyi.

Kira pasti masih berada dikampus mengurus berkas ujian akhir dan lacus masih rapat dengan para dokter.

Haaaaa...

"Pria itu.. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini.. Keadaanya sangat buruk, dia memiliki luka memar di bagian kepalanya dan tidak bisa melihat, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau Dokter Mwu mendapatiku tidak dikamar bisa-bisa aku kena infus lagi, Haah.. Baru juga di lepas tadi pagi.. "

"Tapi.. Sudahlah"

Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar perlahan-lahan sambil mengeluarkan kepalaku melihat keadaan diluar sana.

Aman! Segera aku beranjak keluar sedikit berlari.

Koridor tampak menyeramkan jika tidak mempunyai jendela apalagi saat hujan semakin deras begini, tapi bagiku hal itu sudah biasa di rumah sakit apalagi aku sudah berada disini sejak setahun yang lalu.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku hanya beralas sendal tipis terus menelusuri dan melewati tiap kamar rawat VIP dan kemudian terlewat..

Tunggu dulu..

Sebuah pintu kamar VIP tampak terbuka lebar?

Aku mundur dua langkah tepat dipintu itu. Aku mengendap sambil memasukkan kepala ku ke kamar itu. Seperti film horror, Sunyi..

Hanya bunyi tetesan hujan memantul di jendela terdengar dari dalam. Ku beranikan diriku masuk dan melihat bayangan dari tirai kamar.

"Siapa?!" Tanya seseorang didalam kamar.

Kakiku terus melangkah masuk dan melihat seorang terbaring duduk di ranjang.

Tampak cahaya hujan sore dan bayangan rintihan hujan menyinari seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut navy nya, terlihat jelas matanya tertutup perban.

Dia..

"Si.. Siapa?! Kalau tidak aku ak...!!"

" Te.. Tenang! Aku orang baik-baik!! aku pasien juga dirumah sakit ini, Na.. Namaku Cagalli!"

Haa.. Bahaya jika dia memanggil suster, mereka akan melaporkanku ke dokter Mwu lalu akan mengurungku di kamar dan iinfus selamanya. Tidak.. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Cagalli? Bukankah kau yang tadi jatuh dari pohon kemudian menindih ku?" Alis nya sedikit berkerut.

"Be.. Benar.. Maaf soal itu.. Aku.."

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun untuk mengetuk dulu nona?"

"Eh.. Itu.. Pintunya terbuka"

"Ada yang salah dengan pintu terbuka? Mungkin saja suster lupa menutupnya.. Pergilah" balasnya dingin.

Oke.. Dia menyebalkan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi.." Jawabku kesal.

Ku hentak kan kakiku seolah berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya hingga perlahan-lahan tidak terdengar. Namun aku masih berada di tempatku tidak beranjak kemana pun. Dia tidak bisa melihatku, jadi mana mungkin dia tahu aku masih tepat disampingnya.

Hmmm.. Dia mendengus kesal. Apa karena aku sudah menindihnya tadi sehingga dia marah begitu?

Hujan semakin deras dan udara semakin dingin. Orang ini tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terus mengarah ke jendela.

Dia tidak bisa melihat. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Apa kau sudah puas berdiam disitu?" Pertanyaannya membuat lamunanku buyar.

"eh?"

"Hmm.. Kau pikir aku percaya kalau kau sudah pergi dari tadi? Aku tau kau masih disitu" dia tersenyum sinis tanda kemenangan mutlak.

"Ka.. Kau.."

"Kenapa? Cepat keluar sebelum aku memanggil suster!"

"Huh" Mataku tersorot melihat papan informasi di bagian ranjangnya.

Athrun Zala, 21 Tahun.

Dia setahun lebih tua dariku.

"Baiklah.. Tuan Zala!" aku berjalan memutar badanku keluar dari kamarnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal, aku tidak menyangka yang ada diruangan tersebut adalah pria itu.

Awalnya aku berencana untuk berterima kasih, tapi melihat sikap angkuhnya membuatku jengkel..

 _Tap.._

Langkahku terhenti di koridor. Suster maupun cleaning service tidak terlihat dari tadi hingga suara petir terdengar begitu keras sepanjang koridor.

Tapi..

Dia tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana dia bisa tahu letak barang dan pintu? Bagaimana jika dia ingin sesuatu?

Kuberanikan diriku kembali kamarnya dan berusaha tidak membuat langkahku ribut lalu melihat kembali.

Ternyata benar.. Dia berusaha meraba-raba meja samping ranjangnya. Ia ingin memgambil gelas berisi air. Letak gelas itu agak jauh, dia berusaha terus memanjangkan tangannya dan mulai menyentuh gelas itu namun gelas tersebut tergeser bersama dengan orang itu pun ikut terseret jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Awaaaas!!"

... _PRAAAANK!!_

"Bo.. Bodoh!! Seharusnya kau memanggil suster untuk membantumu!"

Orang ini sangat gila! Raut wajahnya terlihat Kesal kemudian meredam. Dia pasrah.

"..Maaf.."

Ku bantu dia kembali diranjang dan merapikan selimutnya. Lalu membereskan pecahan kaca secara hati-hati.

"Haa... Apa kau tidak punya keluarga? Kenapa mereka membiarkanmu sendiri?"

"... Tidak ada.."

"eh?"

"aku tidak punya.. Mau mereka datang atau tidak bukan urusanmu. Pergilah" Jawabnya ketus.

Oke..

Dia menyebalkan sekaligus keras kepala.

"Tunggulah.. Akan ku ambilkan gelas baru. Apa suster sudah membawakan cemilan sore mu?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasanya ingin menarik mulutnya lebar-lebar agar bisa membuatnya bicara. Tapi kuurungkan. Suasana hatinya seperti sedang tidak baik..

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

—————TBC—————

Halo.. Saya Tenri asal Makassar. Salam kenal. Sebenarnya fic ini kubuat kebetulan lagi ada waktu senggang. Karena fic tema asucaga lagi kurang. Padahal lagi tunggu banget ada yang update. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya. Terima Kasih. :)


End file.
